fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cries of The Vengeful Demon in the Prison Tower Event Re-Run/@comment-31096423-20170201000229
So, I managed to beat the challenge quest, and it was far easier than I initially thought, surprisingly... I don't think everyone has the same servants and craft essences I have, but there should be some similar ones that will do the job. My setup was this one: - Heracles: Lv.80, 9-9-9, 690/990 940/990, NP4 + Necromancy LB Lv.14 - Mashu: Lv.75, 10-10-10, Max Foued + Prisma Cosmos LB Lv.26 - Support Merlin: Lv.90, 10-6-6, Max Foued, NP1 + 2030 non-LB - Ibaraki Douji: Lv. 70, 4-4-4, 40/990 40/990, NP2 + Necromancy non-LB Lv.1 - Chloe Von Einzbern: Lv.80, 5-5-9, 40/990 40/990, NP5 + Ideal Holy King non-LB Lv.1 - Medea Lily: Lv. 80, 9-9-9, 40/990 40/990, NP2 + Gentle Affection LB Lv.17 I might have added my other 3 characters, but I never really used them. The first wave was, by far, the hardest, since I started without any buffs, NP charge, or anything useful, so I had to deffend Heracles like mad, since, for some reason, phatom of the opera and his minions enjoyed hitting him hard. I used every single NP from both Mashu and Merlin asap, while I waited for Herc to get his NP together with Mashu's NP, in order to send Phantom to oblivion, then I used the minions to charge up more NP and used them asap again, I ended up with 3 Merlin NP buffs healing me for 3k, ensuring Herc was full HP by the next wave. For fergus, I focused my attacks on the chimera first, with Herc's NP together with Mashu's, and then started charging up NPs again, using all my available deffense buffs (safe for Mashu's Inmortality buff), and chipping away at Fergus's HP by focusing on charging NPs (arts, quicks, etc.), and upon his NP, I used Merlin's inmortality buff, and then again, I kept using NP charging as my focus, unleashing all NPs safe for Herc's ones. Fergus was about to use his second NP, so this was a dangerous wave, since I also forgot to use a good Mystic Code, I somewhat forgot to set one with stun for some reason... Anyway, I ended up killing Fergus with Herc's busters, which was mostly RNG, so do be careful here. Gilles was somewhat problematic, but nothing special, I first focused on him by charging NPs again, then started killing the Assassin demon on turn 2, leaving it with just a tiny bit of HP, and then switched to the Rider demon, using Herc's Busters together with Merlin's Buster buff, it died in 2 hits thanks to a couple of crits. After this, the Assassin Demon used his NP on Mashu, but by using her taunt and having her NP buffs beforehand together with her deffense buff, she took around 100 dmg. Then I killed the Demon Assassin and focused on Gilles, protecting the team with Merlin'sinmortality buff first, and for his second NP, with Mashu's deffense buff and NP. by the end of this wave, I had already charged Herc's NP again, and used around 3 or 4 times Mashu's and Merlin's NP. For wave 4, I used Herc's NP asap on Gilles (Saber), again focusing on NP charges and using them asap, I killed Gilles and then switched to the soldier, which died fairly fast, finally focusing on Jeanne, who had very bad intentions, focsuing solely on Herc, but sometimes hitting Mashu thrice. This was fairly easy and helped to charge NPs quite a lot,I probably used around 3 NP each, saving Herc's NP, again, for the next wave. Wave 5, this was a dangerous one, I focused on Caligula, starting with Herc's NP, together with Mashu's (before Herc's, to get the dmg up), leaving him at around 1/2 his HP. He then simply buffed himself, after which I kept attacking, but again, focusing on NP charge. He hit Mashu once for a 4k crit, and then died. As for the homunculi, they weren't all that dangerous, but I had to use Mashu's taunt and inmortality buffs to bait their special attacks (they ignore deffense buffs). I then used them to charge Herc's NP and use the other's NP three times (since the last Homunculus healed itself all the time, without attacking). Wave 6, the most dangerous one... well, I simply skipped it, I had Herc's NP, 2 Herc Buster cards, almost 50 critical stars, and all the damage up buffs. I used Herc's self dmg up skill, Merlin's Attack up and Buster up skills, together with, just in case, the second skill from the Fate/Extra Mystic code. Herc's NP destroyed Amakusa, and then his 2 buster cards sent Jeanne to oblivion, end. Wave 7, the one I was most scared with, since the single fight from day 7 was such a drag, and it took me forever to clear. Well, this time, it was far easier; I started with Mashu's and Merlin's NP, and an Arts card for Herc (lucky...), effectively charging him up, though Edmond used his NP gauge down debuff... but well, again, I lept focusing on charging the NPs, and I had both charged up again before the Count's NP, in which I first used Merlin's invulnerability buff and his NP, and the turn after, used Mashu's NP together with a few Herc cards. I kept charging and using NPs, including Herc's this time, the count managed to use a second NP, but was completely mitigated with Mashu's skill and NP, and I finally finished him off with a few Herc attacks. All in all, the fight was long, it took me 76 turns, but at the same time, it wasn't that hard. I must say, however, that Merlin is deffinitely broken, he's way too OP together with certain servants and/or CEs.